So Capitole, le magazine qui interview vos personnalités préférées !
by justwalkedintotheroom
Summary: So Capitole ! est le magazine qu'il vous faut ! Il interviewe chaque semaine des personnalités connues au Capitole, avec des interviewers de qualité, tout ça pour votre plaisir ! Alors, n'hésitez plus, et achetez toutes les semaines So Capitole ! ou abonnez-vous au magazine et vous recevrez une figurine de Peeta Mellark en plastique !
1. Introduction

_**So Capitole !** _est le magazine qu'il vous faut ! Il interviewe chaque semaine des personnalités connues au Capitole, avec des interviewers de qualité, tout ça pour votre plaisir !  
Tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu savoir se trouve dans _**So Capitole !**_ De plus, ce magazine fait participer ses lecteurs qui peuvent poser des questions aux invités en prenant un pseudo de leur choix.

Alors, n'hésitez plus, et achetez toutes les semaines **_So Capitole !_** ou abonnez-vous au magazine et vous recevrez une figurine de Peeta Mellark en plastique !

* * *

**Bonjour !**  
Alors oui, je suis de retour avec non pas une fiction, mais une série d'OS, toujours sur le thème de l'humour. Tous les mardis soirs, vous aurez une nouvelle interview des personnages d'Hunger Games !

Pour ceux qui ne me connaîtraient pas (et vous êtes nombreux), je poste aussi une fiction humoristique que je trouve beaucoup mieux que celle-ci appelée **Mélanger Facebook et Hunger Games, ça donne quoi ?** que vous pourrez retrouver sur mon profil.

Bien sûr, je ne compte pas poster que des fictions parodiques, mais en attendant d'avoir plusieurs chapitres d'avance sur mes fanfictions en cours, je poste celle-ci !

Bonne lecture !  
**justwalkedintotheroom**


	2. L'interview de Clove et Cato

**INTERVIEW EXCLUSIVE DE CATO HADLEY ET CLOVE KENTWELL, LES DEUX TRIBUTS ANGOISSANTS DU DISTRICT DEUX !**

Dans _So Capitole !_, on a de la chance. C'est pourquoi nous avons eu l'immense honneur de rencontrer les tributs du district deux des soixante-quatorzièmes Hunger Games, Cato Hadley et Clove Kentwell ! Nous leur avons posé toutes les questions que tout le monde se pose..._ Une interview proposée par la très talentueuse Eow O'Lith_

* * *

**Eow O'Lith :** Bonjour Clove, bonjour Cato, merci d'avoir accepté cette interview ! Vous avez de nombreux fans ici, au magazine, êtes-vous contents d'être avec nous ?

**Cato :** Pourquoi vous citez son nom en premier ? C'est pas légal !

**Clove :** Répondre à une question par une autre question, tu fais fort, Cato. Et au fait, on a pas accepté, c'était ça ou se faire déchiqueter par les dents d'Enobaria.

* * *

**Eow O'Lith :** Très bien, c'est formidable ! (et ferme-là, Cato) Nous allons commencer par la question que tout le monde se pose qu'y a-t-il entre vous deux ? D'autres Amants Maudits ?

**Clove :** Beurk, ne me parlez pas de Joli Coeur ou de l'autre Fille en Chaleur, j'ai envie de vomir à chaque fois qu'ils se bavent dessus !

**Cato :** Remarque, la bave doit éteindre le feu.

* * *

**Eow O'Lith :** Euh... D'accord, je ne les aborderai plus. Du moins, j'essayerai. Mais je dois vous faire part d'une chose, cette interview ne peut pas marcher si vous éviter toutes les réponses, les lecteurs vont nous tuer sinon !

**Clove :** J'ai envie de faire ma sadique...

**Cato :** Clove est folle de mon corps.

**Clove :** … Attends, QUOI ?! C'est pas toi qui a essayé de me peloter derrière le stand de couteaux du Centre d'Entraînement ?

**Cato :** Peut-être, mais c'était un défi de Marvel !

**Clove :** C'est ça, tout le monde te croit.

* * *

**Eow O'Lith : **Eh bien, on en apprend des choses ! Vous êtes donc des Sexfriends Maudits ?

**Clove :** … C'est plus de la débilité là, vous le faites exprès...

**Cato :** Ne nous comparez plus jamais à ces espèces d'abrutis...

* * *

**Eow O'Lith :** Je vois... Passons à la deuxième question ! Qu'est-ce que vous pensez du Capitole ?

**Clove :** Après avoir vu quelqu'un avec des écailles de poisson rouge à la place de la peau, plus rien du Capitole ne peut m'étonner...

**Cato :** J'ai trouvé ça original.

**Clove : **Eh bien, va faire mumuse avec un poisson, je préfère me concentrer sur les Jeux moi.

**Cato :** J'ai pas dit que je trouvais ça _beau_, j'ai dit que c'était_ original_.

* * *

**Eow O'Lith :** Euh, on va dire que cette réponse me convient... Vous avez eu l'occasion de regarder la télévision capitolienne ?

**Cato :** Une fois, au chalet...

_(silence gêné de la salle)_

**Cato :** Cette blague n'était pas si horrible que ça, si ?

**Clove :** Un conseil, si tu gagnes les Jeux, ne fait pas de l'humour ton talent.

* * *

**Eow O'Lith : **Je ne peux qu'approuver... En ce qui concerne la question ?

**Clove :** Une fois, j'ai surpris l'un de nos mentors en train de regarder une émission appelée « Secret Story »... Les candidats avaient le Q.I. D'une moule.

**Cato :** Tu ne peux pas dire ça.

**Clove :** Quoi ?

**Cato :** C'est une insulte envers les moules.

* * *

**Eow O'Lith : **Je ne suis pas sûre que les lecteurs apprécieront... Que pensez-vous de Finnick Odair ? Vous êtes tombée sous son charme Clove ?

**Clove : **Je ne tombe sous le charme de personne...

**Cato :** Sauf de moi !

**Clove :** Surtout pas de Cato...

**Cato :** Pfff... De toute façon, Finnick n'est plus le beau gosse du Capitole, il a été remplacé, par moi !

* * *

**Eow O'Lith :** Quel orgueil... Je crois que pas mal de nos lecteurs préfèrent quand même Finnick, désolé de briser vos espoirs Cato ! Bon, passons... Qu'est-ce que vous pensez des fanfictions sur FanFiction . Net où on vous met en couple ?

**Cato :** Euh... C'est quoi ce délire ?

* * *

**Eow O'Lith :** Vous ne connaissiez pas ? Vous avez même un nom de couple ! Les fanfictions Clato ont du succès !

**Clove :** Clato ? Vous êtes sérieux là ? On ne sait plus quoi inventer...

* * *

**Eow O'Lith :** Oh, et ce n'est pas tout, on vous met aussi en couple avec Katniss Everdeen, Cato !

**Cato : **Vous vous foutez de moi, là ? (criant) Dites moi que vous vous foutez de ma gueule !

**Clove :** _(rigole)_

**Cato :** Et elle, on la met pas avec Joli Coeur ?!

* * *

**Eow O'Lith :** Euh, si, c'est déjà arrivé... Mais c'est beaucoup moins courant que du Kato !

**Cato :** _(dans sa barbe) _Les gens sont tarés...

* * *

**Eow O'Lith : **Ne dites pas ça de vos fans ! Enchaînons avec leurs questions d'ailleurs, qu'ils ont pu poser sur le site du magazine... Cato_forever_in_my_heart958 vous demande si vous avez des potins sur les possibles couples ou parties de jambes en l'air ?

**Clove :** Ce pseudo est bizarre... Pour répondre à la question, Peeta et Katniss ne font pas que jouer aux cartes à ce que j'ai entendu dire...

**Cato :** J'adore ce pseudo moi ! Et Clove, ce n'est pas à ce que tu as entendu dire, c'est à ce que tu as entendu tout court !

* * *

**Eow O'Lith :** Quoi de plus normal pour un couple ? Quelque chose d'autre ?

**Cato :** Eh bien, Marvel et Glimmer ne sont pas tout à fait innocent non plus...

**Clove :** Ils sont même chiants. Surtout Glimmer, avec sa voix de Barbie, imaginez ses cris ! (soupire)

* * *

**Eow O'Lith :** Ça, c'est un scoop ! Une question de GirlOnFireYeah Est-ce que vous détestez Peeta et Katniss parce qu'ils sont plus populaires que vous ?

**Cato :** … Je crois que nous sommes d'accord pour dire que ta question n'a aucun sens, vu que nous sommes les plus populaires.

**Clove :** Et ton pseudo est horrible, soit dit en passant.

* * *

**Eow O'Lith : **Ça a le mérite d'être clair... CatoPerry demande à Cato s'il veut l'épouser ?

**Cato : **Pourquoi pas... Envoie une photo de toi en MMS au 06.35.48...

* * *

**Eow O'Lith :** Stop ! N'en dites pas plus ! Une question pour Clove à présent ilovepresidentsnow veut savoir si vous êtes vraiment dangereuse avec vos couteaux ou si ce n'est qu'un genre que vous vous donnez ?

**Clove :**_ (sourire sadique) _Qu'il vienne me voir en face, on verra si je suis dangereuse ou non...

* * *

**Eow O'Lith : **Quand est-ce que vous allez enfin nous annoncer votre couple ? C'est pas comme si vous étiez faits l'un pour l'autre... dit Clato4Ever.

**Cato et Clove : **On est pas faits l'un pour l'autre !

**Clove : **Sérieux, c'est pas parce que vous êtes des pucelles en chaleur qu'il faut imaginer tout le monde en couple...

**Cato :** Au moins, elle écrit pas de lemon hard...

* * *

**Eow O'Lith : **En fait, si. C'est même l'auteur la plus connue dans la communauté.

**Cato : **_(en criant)_ Quoi ?!

**Clove : **Je vais l'égorger dans son sommeil...

* * *

**Eow O'Lith :** Je crois que c'est sur ces derniers mots que l'on va terminer cette interview ! C'était un... plaisir, je suppose ? de vous recevoir au magazine ! Cependant, j'ai une dernière question...

**Clove :** Allez-y, on est plus à une question débile près...

* * *

**Eow O'Lith :** Je peux prendre une photo avec vous ? Si possible, pendant que vous vous embrassez !

* * *

_L'interview s'est terminée brutalement à ce moment, la pauvre Eow O'Lith ayant été obligée d'appeler la sécurité afin d'injecter des sédatifs à nos deux tributs qui la menaçaient..._

* * *

Nous vous retrouvons la semaine prochaine pour une interview avec les tributs du district un, Glimmer Belcourt et Marvel Sanford, toujours avec les meilleurs interviewers et questions dans _So Capitole !_ !

* * *

**Voilà, de la pure connerie en boîte, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**  
Et surtout, posez vos questions avec un pseudo débile à Glimmer et Marvel ! Participez !

**justwalkedintotheroom**

**PS :** Ah, et pour ceux qui ne suivent pas mon autre fanfiction, Eow O'Lith est mon propre personnage, de mon pseudo "Eowolith".


	3. L'interview de Glimmer et Marvel

**ENTREVUE AVEC GLIMMER BELCOURT ET MARVEL SANFORD, LES MAGNIFIQUES TRIBUTS DU UN !**

Après avoir reçu Cato Hadley et Clove Kentwell la semaine dernière dans une interview pleine de révélations, _So Capitole !_ reçoit les tributs du district du luxe, Glimmer Belcourt et Marvel Sanford ! Ils ont répondu à vos interrogations... _Une interview par la magnifique Eow O'Lith._

* * *

**Eow O'Lith **: Bonjour Glimmer, bonjour Marvel ! C'est un bonheur pour toute la rédaction de vous avoir avec nous, mais qu'en est-il de vous ? Êtes-vous contents d'être ici ?

**Glimmer :** Très contents même !

**Marvel :** Nous avons été vraiment très excités par cette invitation !

* * *

**Eow O'Lith : **Oh, c'est si gentil ! Alors, passons aux questions... Quels tributs des soixante-quatorzièmes Hunger Games vous font le plus peur ?

**Marvel :** Sans hésiter, Cato ! Il est vraiment hyper flippant...

**Glimmer :** Hyper mignon plutôt...

**Marvel :** C'est vrai, j'avoue...

* * *

**Eow O'Lith : **Donc Glimmer, on a des vues sur Cato ? … Et vous aussi Marvel ?

**Glimmer :** Évidemment, il n'y a rien à jeter chez ce mec ! D'ailleurs, Joli Coeur est pas mal non plus...

**Marvel :**_ (bafouille) _Oh euh, bah... Pourquoi pas.

* * *

**Eow O'Lith : **Waouh, encore des révélations cette semaine ! Surtout du côté de Marvel... Enfin, voilà la prochaine question ; qu'appréciez-vous le plus au Capitole ?

**Marvel : **Les gens qui crient mon nom.

**Glimmer :** C'est bizarre, t'as dit « les gens » et pas « les filles ».

**Marvel :** C'est bizarre, pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose d'intelligent, j'en ai pas la réponse.

**Glimmer :** C'est bizarre, par- EH ! Tu viens de dire que j'étais pas intelligente ?

**Marvel :** Ça dépend, tu le prendrais mal ?

**Glimmer :** Je suppose, oui.

**Marvel :** Alors je n'ai rien dit.

* * *

**Eow O'Lith : **D'accord Marvel, et vous Glimmer ? (en espérant qu'il n'y ai pas de long débat...)

**Glimmer : **Les douches !

**Marvel :** Les... douches ?

**Glimmer :** Ouais, j'ai trouvé une option qui t'asperge de paillettes, c'est génial !

**Marvel :** Tu imagines si Cato tombait par hasard sur cette option ?

**Glimmer :** Bah, il serait mignon plein de paillettes.

**Marvel :** Mouais... « Retrouvez bientôt Cato Sparkle au royaume d'Equestria dans My Little Pony ! ».

**Glimmer :** … J'aime bien My Little Pony tout à coup.

**Marvel : **_(soupire)_Désespérante.

* * *

**Eow O'Lith :** J'avais dit PAS DE DEBAT ! On ne va même pas avoir posé trois question que toutes les pages du magazine seront utilisées ! Donc, où j'en étais... Que pensez-vous des fanfictions sur le site FanFiction . Net ?

**Glimmer : **J'adore les fanfictions Clato et Peeniss !

**Marvel : **Excusez-moi, mais qui a décidé de ce nom « Peeniss » ? C'est un peu... spécial quand même.

**Glimmer : **Je trouve ça mignon.

**Marvel : **Est-ce que tu comprends au moins ce que ça peut vouloir dire ?

**Glimmer : **Quoi ? C'est juste un nom comme ça !

**Marvel :** C'est bien ce que je pensais... Enlève un « e » et un « s ».

**Glimmer :** Bah qu- OH MAIS C'EST DEGUEULASSE ! On peut la refaire s'il-vous-plait ?

* * *

**Eow O'Lith : **Euh, si vous voulez... Que pensez-vous des fanfictions sur le site FanFiction . Net ?

**Glimmer : **J'adore les fanfictions Clato et Everlarck !

**Marvel :** N'empêche, t'imagine si Cato se serait appelé « Cito » ?_ (rire) _

**Glimmer :** Bah qu- OH PUTAIN MAIS T'ES VRAIMENT UN SALE OBSEDE MARVEL !

* * *

**Eow O'Lith :** J'avoue que là, c'est limite. La question suivante est ; Qu'est-ce que vo- … Oui Glimmer ?

**Glimmer :** Excusez-moi, mais j'ai hyper froid. Ce serait possible d'augmenter le chauffage ?

**Marvel : **Si tu sortais pas à moitié à poil aussi... Aouch ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?

**Glimmer :** Une pulsion.

* * *

**Eow O'Lith : **(soupire) Oui, bien sûr Glimmer, nous allons le faire... Je disais donc, qu'est-ce qui vous a frappé quand vous êtes arrivés au Capitole ?

**Marvel :** Glimmer.

**Glimmer : **T'es hilarant.

**Marvel : **Je sais que tu adores mon humour.

**Glimmer :** Bah tu sais mal.

* * *

**Eow O'Lith :** S'il-vous-plaît, pouvons-nous revenir à une réponse sérieuse ?

**Marvel :** Alors, sérieusement, Glimmer. J'ai encore la marque, regardez !

**Glimmer : **Marvel, ça c'est la marque que je viens de te faire.

**Marvel : **Tu me frappes tellement souvent, comment je peux différencier ?

**Glimmer :** (soupire) Désespérant.

* * *

**Eow O'Lith : **Oh, ça y est, je laisse tomber... Passons aux questions de vos fans.

**Glimmer :** Vous saviez que fan, ça veut dire fan et en même temps ventilateur en anglais ? Du coup, on sait pas si vous parlez de vrais fans ou de ventilateurs.

**Marvel :** Glimmer, en l'occurence, elle ne parle pas anglais.

**Glimmer :** Pas faux.

* * *

**Eow O'Lith :** Je disais donc ; passons aux questions de vos vrais fans, évidemment pas aux questions de vos ventilateurs... CurieuseDepuisL'AnnonceDeClato vous demande : Est-ce vrai que vous avez tendance à disparaître toutes les deux minutes ?

**Glimmer :** D'où vous tenez ça ?

* * *

**Eow O'Lith :** Je vois donc que vous n'êtes pas abonnée à notre magazine... Nous le tenons de l'interview de Clove Kentwell et Cato Hadley de la semaine dernière.

**Marvel :** Alors, déjà, c'est pas toutes les deux minutes, c'est toutes les dix minutes, faut quand même qu'on se fasse discrets.

**Glimmer :** Et en disant ça, tu crois que c'est discret ?

**Marvel :** Il le savent de toute manière.

**Glimmer :** Mais je voulais pas qu'ils le sachent ! J'ai honte Marvel !

**Marvel :** Tu as honte de moi ?

**Glimmer :** Pas exactement, mais... Enfin, t'imagine, y'a mes parents qui lisent !

**Marvel :** Ils ont pas l'habitude avec toi ?

**Glimmer :** Tais-toi.

* * *

**Eow O'Lith :** Bon, ce n'est pas une réponse exacte, mais au moins, nous savons maintenant qu'ils ont vraiment tendance à disparaître pour faire... des choses. Prochaine question de GlimmerLaPerdue... Oui Glimmer ?

**Glimmer :** Ça veut dire quoi ce pseudo ?

**Marvel : **Vous êtes sûre que c'est pas « GlimmerLaPendue » ?

**Glimmer :** C'est sûr que c'est vachement mieux...

* * *

**Eow O'Lith : **Il y a une explication avec, justement : Elle vous trouve perdue et elle n'est pas douée pour les surnoms.

**Glimmer :** En plus c'est une fille ?! Et la solidarité féminine ?

* * *

**Eow O'Lith : **Enfin bref, sa question est : Dis donc mademoiselle Glimmer, c'était pas avec Cato que tu avais des ébats amoureux dans l'arène ?

**Glimmer :** Nous ne sommes pas encore rentrés dans l'arène... Elle prédit mon futur ? Je vais vraiment être avec Cato ? C'est géant !

**Marvel :** Bah, et moi ?

**Glimmer :** Je demanderais à Cato si les plans à trois le branchent, et on verra.

* * *

**Eow O'Lith :** Euh... Je vais me contenter de cette réponse alors ! Glarvel52 demande... Oui Marvel ?

**Marvel :** J'ai chaud.

**Glimmer :** Je vous interdit de baisser le chauffage, j'aurais froid.

**Marvel : **Eh bien habille-toi, ce sera plus simple !

**Glimmer :** Et pourquoi toi, tu ne te dévêtirais pas ?

**Marvel :** Parce qu- … Est-ce tu viens d'utiliser le mot « dévêtir » ?

**Glimmer :** Oui, pourquoi ?

**Marvel : **Mais comment tu connais ce mot ?

**Glimmer :** Je l'ai lu.

**Marvel :** … ATTENDS, TU LIS ? Mais, genre, tu comprends ce qu'il y a écrit ?

* * *

**Eow O'Lith :** Y'EN A ASSEZ ! La semaine dernière, c'était les deux autres qui ne répondaient pas aux questions, et maintenant vous qui y répondez trop ! NON MAIS IL Y EN A MARRE !

* * *

_L'interview s'est encore une fois terminée brutalement, Eow O'Lith faisant une crise de nerfs et jetant des objets partout dans la pièce. Heureusement, un médecin est vite arrivé avec des sédatifs. Nos deux tributs s'en sortent légèrement blessés, mais ils pourront toujours s'absenter toutes les dix minutes, ne vous inquiétez pas._

* * *

Rendez vous la semaine prochaine pour l'interview de Rue Barnette et Tresh Morrowson, les deux tributs du district Onze, dans_ So Capitole !_, le magazine avec les meilleurs journalistes !

* * *

**OFFRE EXCLUSIVE : ABONNEZ-VOUS MAINTENANT ET RECEVEZ NON PAS UNE FIGURINE DE PEETA MELLARK EN PLASTIQUE, MAIS UNE FIGURINE DE PEETA MELLARK EN PLASTIQUE AINSI QU'UNE BROCHE GEAI MOQUEUR EN VRAI BRONZE PLASTIFIE !**

* * *

**Update du mardi ! o/  
**Sinon, je précise parce que j'avais justement oublié de le préciser, ce sont des interviews d'avant les Jeux. Comme celles de Caesar, mais en plus Gossip Girl. (est-ce que je viens vraiment de dire ça... ?) Et oui, c'est dit qu'il y en a une toute les semaines, mais je peux pas updater plusieurs fois dans la journée, donc on a qu'à dire que le magazine diffuse les interviews au fur et à mesure.

Du coup, il y aura les interviews des tributs, mentors et stylistes des 74èmes Hunger Games, et quand tout ça sera fait, je ferai celles des 75èmes Hunger Games et après quelques unes pour la Révolte. (j'ai tout prévu, c'est la classe pour une fois !)

Donc, n'hésitez pas à poser vos questions avec un pseudo stupide pour Rue et Tresh, et vous pouvez toujours en poser plusieurs !  
Et surtout, laissez des reviews, ça me donne l'envie de continuer !

**A bientôt !  
justwalkedintotheroom**


End file.
